The lies
by lpink.r11
Summary: after finallly recovering from her horrible past, Clary goes off to college where everyone there seems to know her, but she has no clue who they are. When she meets the Golden Stranger, her memories start to trigger back, and she starts to remember why she left everyone behind...*I changed the plot, chapter 3 is actually chapter 1, 1st fanfic ever, so please have patience with me*
1. Chapter 1 Friends since day one

**CHAPTER 1**

 **Hiii! So right now I am on my parents computer, so for right now im going to keep the story PG-13, but later on the story will go back to normal**

 **here is the new and improved "The lies"**

 **So I hope you enjoy!**

 **Clary POV**

 **"friends since day one"**

I carefully walk up the stairs, the boxes in my arms blocking my view of anything in front of me. I finally reached the top floor and took a right, making sure I don't bump into some of the plants the students put outside their doors, I finally reached my room 117, and put the heavy boxes on the floor to look for my keys which are inside my very unorganized purse, I look through every pocket but I don't find anything

 _Oh darn! I really need to be organized_.

I try again, hunting for my lost keys, after 20 minutes or so, I give up and put my back against the door and sit down, _great way to start school clary!_.I start to close my eyes when all of a sudden the door opens and I fall down on my back, hitting my head hard against the carpet

"Oww" I say, as I slowly sit up and rub my head, I look up at the stranger, I see a golden blurry person, I rub my eyes to try and improve my eye sight, and I see gold, the person looks like a god, perfect jaw line, perfect eyebrows, and beautiful golden eyes, _wow_ I think to myself, _he is pretty darn beautiful_ , I examine the person better

 _No Im not checking him out…_

 _Okay…maybe I am…_

I look at his face again and realize he is smirking, he grabs a napkin, and gets on his knees, and cleans off the drool I had on my chin "You are drooling red, close your mouth" he says smirking, and I blush. "So Clary what are you doing here at NYU? I thought you were going to yale? Or did you change your mind because I also changed my mind?" he says smirking again, I look up at him confused, "How do you know my name?" he returns my look, scratching his head "Clary don't you remember me?" he says, with sadness in his eyes, "Im sorry… I don't…" suddenly someone appears at the door, a scrawny, mousy, nerdy looking guy who appears to look lost, he notices that me and the golden stranger are on the floor "Er, Im I interrupting something?" he says as his glasses slowly fall down his face, the golden stranger gets up " what does it look like rat boy, me and Clary were in a middle of a conversation.." the golden stranger says, as his eyes fire with hatred, something flickers in the "rat boy's" eyes , he smiles and his eyes twinkle, lie a star shining in the dark sky, "Clary? As in Clarissa Adele Morgenstern? As in the girl who defended me from the school bullies in 3rd grade?" he says as his eyes shine even brighter, I look up at him confused? How come everyone knows me? Then something flickers in my mind

 _3_ _RD_ _grade classroom, I draw a the beautiful sunset I saw at the beach when I hear crying "You are a weird kid! Who even likes star wars! You are a weirdo" the tall blond boy says as he kicks the brown haired boy on the floor " yeah! You are weird because you have no dad!" the other blond boy says as he spits on the poor boy on the floor. T he boy on the floor cries for help but everyone just watches, and the teacher is outside talking to a parent, I stand up and go towards the crying boy on the floor "Hey!" I scream at the blond boys "Leave him alone!" I say, I kneel down and help the boy on the floor he smiles at me and hugs me, as we get up the blond boys pull my hair and punch me in the face, my eyes want to burst in tears but I cant satisfy them, not like my daddy. They throw me on the floor and kick me throwing crayons and anything near by , until finally I get up and punch the tall blond boy and start slapping him until finally he starts crying and runs away, the whole classroom cheers, and the boy that was on the floor hugs me " Wow you were awesome!" he says and gives me a toothy smile "My name is simon lewis " he says and pulls out his hand , I hesitate, I have never had a real friend, I pull out my hand and shake his own " My name is Clarissa, but call me Clary"_

"No freaking way! it's the Simon Lewis?!" I say and give him a big tight hug, " Wow you look… the same" I say , and we both laugh " Yeah I do look the same, um, but look at you, Clare! Um.. You look amazing" he says smiling, I laugh " Yeah right! I still look pretty ugly, but how long has it been? Omg we haven't seen each other since like 9th grade!" I say and he smiles, we continue taking until some else appears at the door.

A tall dark haired girl, who might I add looks beautiful, and probably makes all guys jaws drop, looks confused " So where is my roomate?" she says as she looks at everyone with her eyebrow arched " I am" I pull out my hand " Im Clarissa but please call me Clary" I say with a smile, she looks at my hand skeptically, but then gives me a tight hug and squeals " OMG I thought I was going to have an ugly roommate but you are beautiful! I love your red hair is it natural? Omg and-" she is interrupted by a cough " Izzy let her breath first" the golden stranger says " JONATHAN don't ever interrupt me !" Izzy screams and slaps Jonathan, and Jonathan gives a playful pout , " Are you two dating?" I ask Izzy and Jonathan, they both look at me in disgust "Ew no! He is my adopted brother" Izzy says, oh is all I think in my head " Clary you seriously don't remember me?" Jonathan asks again " I never knew a Jonathan, but I did know a Jonathan Christ-" all of a sudden a dark haired man appears at the door, he looks exactly like Izzy, and right behind him is a sparkly Asian man, he pushes through everyone until he is in front of the group and standing in front of me and Jonathan " Hello biscuit, I am Magnus Bane, the beautiful dark haired man that came with me is Alexander lightwood, he is my boyfriend and Izzy's and this golden god's brother, now who is this rat boy?" he asks and looks at Simon " I told you he looks like a rat" jonathan murmurs I nudge him with my elbow " this is my best friend Simon Lewis, and please don't call him rat face. I am Clarissa, but please call me Clary" I say and smile at Magnus and Alexander, but Alexander avoids my eye contact . But Magnus returns my smile " Im going to love her " he says and gives me a hug " Okay, I want everyone at Takis in 5 hours, that gives me enough time to work with Clary here, and yes, simon you are invited" Izzy says and goes to our her bedroom and comes back with clothes and a make up " Come here my pretty" she says in a creepy voice while everyone is scared like me simon laughs, and everyone laughs. Izzy pulls my hand and drags me into her bedroom, where I will be spending 5 torturous hours.

Izzy did an amazing job, she dressed me in a really short black dress , which is really out of my comfort zone, but I went along with it, she did a smoky eye and dark red lipstick. "omg you look hot" she says with a grin, I blush, " well all thanks to you" I say, and we both go downstairs to where the boys are, as Izzy came in, only Simon was astonish, but as I came in, everyone had their jaws on the floor, my hair was up in a bun and I just felt fantastic, Jonathan came up to me and pulled off the bobby pins that held up my bun, and my hair was down, when he put his hand on my collarbone I felt a spark and looked up at Jonathan and I saw he felt the same spark, he smiles "Lets go eat Clare-Bare" something sparks in my head, but I ignore it and walk with the group to enjoy dinner

 **So what do you think? I changed things up a bit, so if I ever mentioned Simon in the previews chapter, ignore that! So you met the whole squad, Alec was a little shady what do you think happened? And why cant clary remember Jonathan but she can remember Simon? Stay tuned! The song I was hearing this chapter was "True colors" by Cyndi Lauper**

 **Hope you enjoyed ! Love yall**

 **Kisses** **J**


	2. Chapter 2 Forgotten Faces

**Hello beautiful people!**

 **As you saw, I did change the plot to the book, because the previews chapters made no sense towards the plot that I have! I really hope yall all enjoy this better.**

 **Yesterday was one of the longest chapters I have written, soo im getting better!**

 **This chapter will have a little bit of drama, so I hope yall enjoy that**

 **Anyways Im talking wayyy to much**

 **And lets go ahead and read this chapter**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

 **NO COPYRIGHTS ENTENDED**

 **Chapter 2**

" **Forgotten Faces"**

 **Clary POV**

We walk down Brook Avenue towards a restaurant called Takis, Izzy proclaims their Coconut Pancakes are bomb, so im just here to approve of her statement.

The group is full of amazing people, Izzy is here to start her own clothing line and become a really well known Fashion Designer, Magnus as well wants to become a fashion designer. So Izzy and Magnus want to start a clothing line together, which I think is pretty awesome. Alexander, or Alec for short, is studying Law, but under his fathers commands, Alec's father owns a famous law firm called 'Lightwood Law Firm' and Alec is expected to own the firm once he is of age, if it was up to Alec, he would become a politician, to give the LGBT community more rights and be treated more equally, he also wants to write a book about how troubling it was to be accepted by his parents and outside people. Simon wants to become a video game designer, he proclaims he will make the next big thing, that minecraft and roblox are stupid games and he is doing the big stuff, the next pac man or next D&D. Lastly Jonathan wants to be a pianist, he has loved the piano since he was a kid and he knew he wanted to make a career out of it, even if his father disagrees , he also wants Jonathan to work in the law firm but Jonathan denied him until he finally accepted it .

"Soo Clary, what brings you here to NYU?" Izzy asks as we stop at the corner of the street waiting for the lights to turn red to cross the street " I want to become an Artist, my mother is an Artist, so I want to be just like her" I say smiling and remembering my mom painting in the patio,The lights turn green and we cross the street, and we turn a corner and walk towards the little restaurant "Uhh, Clary? Your mom died when we where in 5th grade…" simon says with a sadness filling my eyes, I stop walking, looking at Simon confused, my mom died? But how?…. Suddenly I feel tears falling down my checks, I hear everyone saying my name, asking if im okay, but im mute, I cant say a word, im in shock, When did my mom die? How can I not remember my mom dying.. All of a sudden I hear voices rising I finally snap out of my state and see Jonathan and Simon arguing " Dude what the hell?! You cant just mention her mothers death!" jonathan screams at simon while simon whimpers back, but then his fist curl up "You have no idea what if feels like to lose a parent-" " I know how it feels like! My father died in my arms" Jonathan screams as his face turns back to its normal color . There is an awkward silence, Alec pulls Jonathans arm and enters the little restaurant everyone follows behind him

We sit in the back booth, the waitress walks towards our booth and gives Jonathan a wink and glares at everyone else, but then she looks at me, and her eyes lit with hatred "You little slut" she says and pulls my hair, I scream in pain as she continues to pull my hair, I step on her toes with my heel and she lets go of my hair and I escape, as she is rubbing her toes, I push her onto the floor and I get on top of her, which prevents her from getting up "Who are you" I hiss at her she spits in my face "Im Kaelie, the girl you stole her boyfriend from" she hisses back, I look at her confused "What boyfriend?" I ask her, she laughs "You might have known him as Jac-" she is interrupted by Jonathan "Kaelie what are you doing her-" " Shut up Jonathan! I want to hear this whores statement" I hiss at Jonathan, Kaelie smirks, and looks at my face "I see you have no more bruises? Did you finally please daddy?" she ask with 'innocent' eyes, I can hear my blood pumping, and feel my whole body burn up with anger, I slap Kaelie across the face , and satisfied by seeing I left a red handprint on her, I get off her, and look around the restaurant, realizing we had an audience, I look at everyone and point at Kaelie " Here we have a stupid whore in its natural habitat, she had no future that she ended up working as a waitress, you probably don't make enough money, so whats your part time job? A stripper?" I look at Kaelie "The reason you ever even made it as class president was because you slept with the whole school faculty! Yes even our 56 year old History teacher!, and when I became Valedictorian you went crying to your daddy and slept with him to convince him to threaten the whole school district, but I guess you didn't please daddy because I still gave the Valedictorian speech at our graduation, and when your Mom found out you slept with your father, she disowned you, I stole your boyfriend? He probably heard that you got STDS from our 25 year old music teacher, plus I never knew a, Jas? Jace? Jasper? So I never stole your boyfriend!" I scream at her, she gets up and sobs, I turn around and walk towards the door, suddenly "That's why your mom committed suicide in the 5th grade, because your father would abuse both of yall, she was a coward for leaving like that-" before she can finish I turn around and walk towards her and giver her another slap " Never and I mean never talk about my mother like that" I hiss at her, and leave the small restaurant

I walk to a dark alley way and lean against the red brick wall, I try to cry but I cant, im too mad to cry, I put my head in between my knees and try breathing techniques that my mother taught me when I was younger, I hear footsteps but I don't leave my safe position "Hey Clary, you need to have fun, omg lets go to Pandemonium!" some one squeals "Izzy no, she just went through a rough time, she needs to relax" the voice of reason says, I want to curl up in my bed and binge watch shows, but I need to forget tonight, and alcohol always helps…. I get up and look at everybody, and I smirk " Where is Pandemonium?"

As we arrive at Pandemonium I try to find my voice of reason, telling me this is all wrong , but I want to have fun and relax….

The line is long, but Izzy skips through everyone and winks at the bouncer and he lets our group in

 _Wow Izzy, you are amazing_

Pandemonium is filled with sweaty dancing people, people to drunk to walk, or people making out by the bathroom, I feel someone pull my arm "Clary are you sure? I mean its just, it isn't right" simon says with concern in his eyes, I smile "yes im sure simon, now why don't you find a cute girl to play D&D with, If you know what I mean" I say and wink at him, while he pretends to throw up at my comment.

I walk to the bar and sit down in a chair " give me the strongest stuff you have" I ask the bartender, "I need to see your ID" she asks , I get closer to her " I wont tell if you don't " I say, she smirks, her eyes twinkling with mischief " I like you" she says, she pulls out her hand " Im Maia, I go to NYU" she says I shake her hand " Im Clary, I also go to NYU, what are you studying?" I ask her " I want to be a Vet, I want to help animals, what about you?" she asks as she makes my drink " I want to be an Artist, so Im here to become an artist" I say with a smile, she smiles and finishes my drink and hands it over , she pulls her own drink " Cheers" she says and we clink our drinks, I take a sip, and immediately pull away

 _Damn this stuff is strong_

Maia puts her drink down "so why are you here? Did a boy break your heart?" she ask, I shake my head "No, I had a fight with this girl at Takis, and she talked bad about my mother" I say, and take another sip of my drink, we talk more and exchange phone numbers so we can hang out sometime and she can find me a new boyfriend, she is still convinced some boy broke my heart, as we continue talking Jonathan sits next to me, he smirks at Maia "Sup Maia" he says, maia rolls her eyes " oh great if it isn't Jace Herondale" she says, suddenly something flashes through my head, I see myself with a golden god in the back of a building, lovingly kissing each other, I also see, his car driving away as I cry… "Jace Herondale?" I ask him, he looks… scared? " Uh no, that's a nickname, my actual name id Jonathan..er… Wayland" he says unconvincingly , but I believe him, I turn at Maia "Can I have the check?" I ask her, she shakes her head "Nope, its on the house" she says with a smile, I smile at her and thank her.

I walk to the dance floor and find Magnus and Alec in the back making out and I see Izzy with a guy with dark skin, and I see Simon with a girl with pink hair. Everyone looks like they are having a great time, I find a spot in the dance floor and start dancing, I feel everyones eyes on me, but I continue dancing, once the song is over,everyone applauds, I look up and smile at everyone, and I notice Jonathan is looking at me, and I give him a wide grin, someone taps me on the shoulder, and I see a man with silver blond hair, with pitch black eyes, I wont lie, he is pretty good looking, but something about him gives me the chills, not in a good way, he smiles " Hello, im Sebastian verlac" I smile and we talk for a bit, he gets really close which makes me feel uncomfortable , I sill feel jonathans eyes on me, suddenly I hear him screaming my name, I try to walk to him , but Sebastian pulls me away and takes me to the back alley, I try to run away but he wont budge, the suddenly I see pitch black

 **SOO what did yall think? This chapter was pretty long right? I hope**

 **you met Maia and sketchy Sebastian**

 **QUESTION TIME!**

 **So whats up with kaelie?**

 **Is jonathan lying or actually telling the truth?**

 **Where is Sebastian taking unconscious Clary?**

 **The song I was hearing was "Take on me" by a-ha**

 **Hope you liked this chapter**

 **Reviews please?**

 **Kisses** **J**


	3. Chapter 3 Misunderstanding

**Ayeee! Whats up guys?!**

 **Here you have Chapter 3**

 **Tomorrow I might not be able to upload, I will be really busy**

 **But make sure to favorite the story to get notified when I upload!**

 **On the phone version**

 **2\. Click on story**

 **3\. Click the heart**

 **4\. Select**

 **-Favorite Story**

 **-Favorite Author**

 **-Favorite User**

 **-Follow user**

 **5\. Press Go**

 **On the computer version**

 **1\. Go to**

 **2\. Go to story**

 **3\. Scroll down a chapter**

 **4\. Select**

 **-Story:follow or favorite**

 **-Author:follow or favorite**

 **5\. Press go**

 **And BOOM you get notified when a new chapter is up!**

 **Anyway I am talking too much**

 ***Warning some graphic elements will be discussed in this chapter such as suicide, abuse and other things, if you do not feel comfortable with the subject no worries, just skip off to the next chapter, where I will give you a short but detailed summary***

 **Lets read this new chapter!**

 **Chapter 3**

" **Misunderstanding"**

 **Clary POV**

 _I look for my favorite pink pen, the one that is sparkly and lights up_

 _I look in each of my drawers but find nothing, I look in my pencil box but still don't find it_

 _I look under my bed, and I see a bright pink pen, I go under my bed, I reach for it , but with my short arms I don't succeed, as I get out, I hit my head hard against the bed frame_

" _ouch" I say_

 _I rub my head, biting my lip to make sure I don't cry,_

 _Valentine would be pissed_

 _As I pull my hand away I see red_

 _Blood_

" _fuck" I whisper_

 _I slowly leave my room, making my way to the patio, where my mom always is_

 _As I walk down the stairs, I step on one of the glass beer bottles_

 _It shatters from right under my foot_

" _shit shit shit" I whisper, I slowly pull my foot away, and sit on one of the stairs, and pull off any big glass pieces, which are covered in blood_

 _I try to walk again, but it feels like im steeping on fire. I hop on one leg and quickly try to get to my mom, I hear a faint sound of the TV and hear snores_

 _Thank goodness he is asleep_

 _I hop to the patio, and open the door, and scream at what I see_

 _My mother lying on the floor, with blood all over her wrist_

 _My mom's beautiful green eyes wide open_

 _Lifeless_

 _I reach towards her, shaking her , begging her to show me a sign that she is still breathing_

 _But I get none_

 _I scream her name_

" _MOM! PLEASE WAKE UP, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE" I cry_

 _I sob against her shoulder, I pull her close to me, I put her arms over my shoulder, and cry, until I feel something poking my back, I pull her arms off my shoulder and see something silver and sharp in her hand, I look at her hand_

 _A razor_

 _The thing my mom took her life with_

 _I look at it, and examine it, I pull her hand away from the razor_

 _Why would my mom leave? Was it because she had nothing to stay for?_

 _I look at the razor_

 _My mom left me… I have nothing good in my life_

' _But you have simon' a voice in my head says, but simon will be leaving in 9_ _th_ _grade, I have no one left to stay for…_

 _I set my mom down in the pavement, and pull the razor towards my wrist, I cry as the razor pierced my skin, I see blood running down my wrist, then I stab it against my other wrist, I cry in pain and , drop the razor on the pavement_

 _I fall down, landing on the cold pavement, next to my mother_

 _This is it, im going to die_

 _I think of all the happy moments I had within my short life, most of them were with my mom or simon_

 _I start to see white but suddenly someone pulls my hair_

" _you bitch, are you trying to run away like your mother" Valentine sneers against my ear_

 _He pulls me up into his arms and then throws me across the patio, landing on my head_

 _Blackness surrounds me…._

 _Clary…..clary…._

I hear someone calling my name, and I feel someone shaking my shoulder

But what was that?

Was that a dream?

No. it was a memory

The memory of my mothers death

The memory of my suicide attempt

I lay there, faking im still unconscious , thinking of the horrible memory. I could no longer keep myself together , I don't care right now if im being kidnapped, or if a shooting is happening, or the fact that I blacked out, I cry, I cry for the lost of my mother, I cry for my attempt to join my mother, I cry over every fucking thing

"clary? Are you okay?" I hear someone say

I slowly open my eyes and I don't recognize any of my surroundings, but the blond guy with pitch black eyes, Sebastian.

I gulp, "where's Jonathan?" I ask him, he looks at me with confusion " Is Jonathan your boyfriend?" he ask, I shake my head " no, he is Izzy's brother" I say, he still looked confused " is Izzy your girlfriend? " he ask, I laugh " no, she is my roommate" I clarify " Jonathan was the guy who was yelling my name…"

 _Wait.._

 _Where was Jonathan?_

I quickly stand up, making my head dizzy, and look at my surroundings again, I am in an apartment, that is very messy, pizza boxes on the floor, red solo cups everywhere, and Jonathan laying unconscious on the floor…

 _WAIT WHAT?!_

I run towards him, and shake his body "Jonathan! Wake up!" I scream at him but receive no answer

Shit

He cant be dead….

I look at Sebastian with anger running through my blood " what the hell did you do to him" I hiss at him, he looks at me confused again

Damn I am getting annoyed with him always being confused

" I thought he was following you, he kept on looking at you, like stalker-ish" Sebastian says " so when we headed out, he followed you, and I punched him, but he got back up, like really quick, and he hit me, and we where fighting until we realized you passed out, and we took you to my apartment, I still felt like he was sketchy so I blacked him out" he says, while looking very proud, I sneer " you cant just punch people !, plus I could have defended myself" I say, he just laughs " yea right have you looked at yourself" he says I stand up, and punch him in the face hearing his nose crack, he looks at me with disbelieve "" what the hell was that for" he says as he tries to make his nose stop bleeding ,"for underestimating me you son of a -" before I can finish, I hear a grunt coming from Jonathan "Jonathan! You are okay!" I say and give him a tight hug, I feel an electric spark, but ignore it, I continue holding him until I hear a cough " Clary, can you call Alec?" he says with no emotion, I frown and pull out his phone and call alec

When the whole group arrived at Sebastian's apartment he offered us dinner but we all declined

Our night has been really crazy bud

As me and Jonathan, the last to leave, leave trough the door, Sebastian stops me, and jonathan stops as well "Clary, I know tonight has been, eventful, but you seem like a great person, and I though maybe you would like to hang out?" Sebastian asks as he hands me a piece of folded paper, I unfold it and see it's a phone number , before I could answer Jonathan stops away " Sebastian you seem like a cool guy" I turn at the direction Jonathan left " but, uh, I will think about it " waving the piece of paper in the hair, smiling , Sebastian re turns a sad smile " hey Clary, are you coming?" I hear jonathan, I turn around and see his eyes are full of sadness and

Jealousy?

" yeah coming" I say, I turn and face Sebastian "bye" I say , he waves goodbye and I run to Jonathan and meet the rest of our group

I stand next to Izzy, shr turns around and faces me " You me Saturday, kay? We are going to shop for your date with Sebastian ! Omg he is soo freaking hot, and his hair is like totally sexy, and his muscles, yum!" Izzy squeals with excitement, everyone laughs except Jonathan and Simon. " Izzy im going to need an outfit as well, you see im going on a date with kaelie, hey Clary, we should double date" Jonathan says, I stop walking

What the hell

I look at him in the eyes and walk closer towards him, and spit on his shoes " you disgusting scum! How dare you-" " unless you are too much of a coward to confront your enemy" he says with a smirk, I smile at him and walk even closer to him that my nose bumps into his chest, I bring out my feisty Clary, I look up " Okay, Saturday it is, but don't be upset if me and Sebastian leave early, for you know.." I say and wink at him, I hear magnus whistle , and I push past jonathan , and walk towards my dorm

Damn what have I gotten myself into

 **Here is chapter 3 yall**

 **I know it was short but I promise next chapter will be more eventful ;)**

 **Next chapter will be the double date**

 **Don't expect a new chapter tomorrow**

 **But here is my so call "schedule"**

 **\- Monday**

 **\- Wednesday**

 **\- Friday**

 **\- Saturday**

 **\- Sunday**

 **So free up some space to read a new chapter**

 **Once again im sorry if I don't upload on those days**

 **Song I heard while writing was "Cameos" by Swimming Tapes**

 **Reviews pretty please?**

 **Kisses** **J**


	4. Chapter 4 sorry not sorry

**Heyy guys! Again?**

 **Wow guys, I am killing it! 2 chapters in one day? Jeez louise, im on a roll ;)**

 **But this chapter might not be uploaded until Thursday or Friday**

 **But its currently 12:07am down here in tha south!**

 **So instead of sleeping, im reading some fanfic (some juicy hunger games drama), rocking out to some random song ( that will probably be the 2** **nd** **song of the day) and im writing chapter 4**

 **And as promised the summary for chapter 3**

 **While being "kidnapped" by Sebastian, Clary remembers the moment she saw her moms body, after her mother committed suicide, and remembers her own failed attempt of suicide. After she regained conscious she realizes the whole "kidnapping" was a misunderstanding, and when she leaves Sebastian give her his number, Jonathan gets upset and makes Clary go on a double date with Him and Kaelie.**

 **I hope you all enjoy**

 **Chapter 4**

" **Sorry not sorry"**

 **Jonathan POV**

Damn my life

Today is Saturday. The day I was supposed to have my double date with Clary and her new boyfriend

Yuck I hate that word

It would sound so much better on me

Wait? Did I just say I want to be Clary's boyfriend?

I cant. She doesn't remember me. She doesn't remember all those times we spent together . She doesn't remember when I broke her heart. And its better that way…

I hear my alarm go off, I sleepily try to turn it off, I turn towards the alarm but fall of me bed " ouch" I say more awake, I rub my head and I sit up. I turn towards my night stand and reach for my phone

140 miss calls from Kaelie

101 unread messages from Kaelie

And voicemail full

Lord have mercy

Ever since the incident at takis, she has been texting me and calling me non stop, how did she get my number you ask? I don't even know myself . She keeps on saying she can make me feel good, and that clary isn't enough for me, im not even sleeping with Clary, I never did…

Shit, if your life wasn't fucked up

I get up and walk to the bathroom, I needed to shower, I stank bad. I got out of the shower, and pull a towel around my waist, once I leave the bathroom, I see a redhead looking through my nightstand, trying to find something

"Clary, if you are looking for a condom, look in the other nightstand" I say with a smirk, she jumps, my voice startled her, she looks at me with hatred, disappointment, but then looks that I only have a towel around my waist

"I, uh, you are naked" she says, she realizes what just came out her mouth and covers her mouth with her hand, while her whole body turns red

I smirk " Yeah I am, so if you don't mind I will change-" I slowly untie my towel, I slowly do it because I don't want this to be the way she sees me, I want it to be more special

I look at her face and her eyes are about to pop of her head " no no no" she says as she covers her eyes with her hands and turns around to face the wall "You go change in the bathroom" she says, I smirk " this is my bedroom sooooo I have every right to change here, unless you leave or I change in front of you" I say, I feel my hands start to get sweaty, every time I talk to clary she makes me nervous, im afraid I might say something to insult her, or im afraid she might remember who I am, she turns and faces me " I will leave" she says and hurries out the door, and slams it shut

 _No I didn't want her to leave_ I think to myself

 _But you pretty much told her to leave or she would see you naked, and she didn't want to see you naked_

Ugh

I go to my closet and put on my gym clothes , yes im aware I will need to shower again, im not paying the water bill

I throw on some shorts and a muscle shirt and I head towards our school cafeteria/kitchen I quickly eat my breakfast and go towards the track, I run a few laps before I hear someone running right next to me, I take out my earbuds and see no other person

But Sebastian

I hate him

So so much

He smiles at me and stops running and he takes out his hand, I stop running and look at him "hello you must be Jonathan , I didn't properly introduce myself, I am Sebastian Verlac-" I interrupt him " Yeah I know" I hiss at him, I look at his nose and notice it's a little crooked , I smirk " so Clary messed up your face, I mean not that it wasn't before" I touches his nose and sneers " Yeah Clary is a pretty powerful woman" he says, and his face softens as he mentions clarys name, this was a slap in the face " Yeah she is pretty powerful, one time she knocked out the Queen Bee of our high school, she got suspended for a week, it was hysterical" I smile at the memory, and Sebastian looks confused " you went to the same high school as clary?" he ask

Dammit I talk to much

" uh no, she told me, and uh, it reminded me of my high school" I say, he looks at me suspiciously and shrugs, and he pats my shoulder " well I have to head out, see you later tonight" he says and runs off "see you later tonight" I mimic his voice " man I hate this dude so much" and I run back to my dorm

* * *

It is 6pm and our double date is at 8pm,

I have 2 hours left no biggie

As I watch " america has talent" and cover my eyes at some horrible performances, I hear someone banging on the door, I get up and open the door and see no other than Izzy, she shrieks

Man this woman is going to make me deaf

"IN THE ANGEL WHY ARENT YOU DRESSED, YOU HAVE 2 HOURS TO GET READY" she screams " exactly I have 2 hours" I say and step aside for her to come in " you are just like Clary" she murmurs, I feel my heart jump at the mention of clarys name

Ever since the day she touched me when Sebastian punched me , I felt a spark and I have been craving her touch ever since, I still remember the first time we touched in high school..

All of my thoughts have been interrupted my Izzy shoving me into a bathroom and handing me clothes

As I put on the outfit, I look pretty nice, Izzy gave me a jean button down shirt , that looks uncomfortable but is not, she gave me black jeans and a chain to put in the pocket of my jeans, and she gave me a leather jacket and nice shiny black shoes

Damn I look good

I fix my hair and I hear someone knocking on the door " I GOT IT" I hear Izzy scream, as I quickly try to fix my hair, I hear voices rising until finally there is screaming, I step out the bathroom and see Kaelie wearing the most inappropriate dress ever, the dress is leopard print, the dress is short, it barely even covers her butt, and the top barely even covers her nipples, I shudder

This is going to be a long day

Kaelie notices that I am staring at her and puts her shoulders together to make her boobs look bigger, she smirks at me "you like what you see?" she ask, trying to be seductive by licking her lips , I look at her with disgust " what the hell are you wearing ?" I ask her, she smirks, " something you can take off easier tonight" she says and winks

I threw up in my mouth

I check the time its 7:45, I plant a kiss on izzys forehead and push by Kaelie and close the door, I walk towards my car as I hear her trying to catch up to me " walk slower" she says as the pull up her dress, we get into the car and head towards Takis

* * *

Once we arrived it was 7:55 and still no sign of Sebastian and Clary, we pick a table in the very far back, and patiently wait for them, Kaelie already ordered her meal, which I told her not, but she insisted

Whatever

They finally arrived and man oh man clary looked stunning

She had on a purple strapless dress, the front of her dress reached her knees while the back touched her calves, and at the bottom of the dress there where ruffles, I got up to greet Clary, but she ignored me, and avoided eye contact

Did I do something wrong?

They sat down, Sebastian put his arm around Clary and she snuggled closer to Sebastian , she noticed me staring and smirked

Oh so we are playing that game

I put my arm over Kaelies shoulder, I give her a kiss on the forehead, she winks at me, and puts her hands down to my area, where she gave my thing a squeeze, she then leaned against my ear and whispered " tonight you wont know what hit you" I smirk at her and give her a kiss in the lips, she begs for more with her tong, but I pull away, I smirk at Clary while her eyes flare with anger

While we ordered Kaelie got her food and started eating, a while later our food arrives

As we ate I started talking " so Sebastian why do you go to NYU?" I ask him ,hoping to humiliate him in front of clary, he smiles " I actually want to be a doctor, so im getting my degree" he says with a proud smile, he looks down at clary and she gives him a proud smile, I feel like my hand turning to a fist

They continue talking but I honestly don't want to be here anymore " hey lets go to the strip club, down the street" I say, kaelie and Sebastian immediately agree, Clary finally agrees, under the pressure of Sebastian

Leave her alone you asshat

When we arrived at the club, Clary immediately goes to the bar, while Sebastian watches some girls dancing and Kaelie is being, well herself. After 3 hours I hear the owner " today we are letting a young woman from the audience to join the stage, any volunteers?" he asks, Kaelie volunteers, and many other slutty woman " I volunteer" I hear a voice behind me, I turn around and see clary

What clary?

The owner smiles, " you young lady with red hair" she heads up to the stage, the owner whispers something in her ear, she nods and goes backstage, after a few minutes the owner comes back " Now here we present you Miss Clary!" he says and outcomes a sexgodess

She has on a gold bra with little spiky rhinestones, and panties with slits and chains

She looks at me and winks

I swear my cock got hard

She goes to the pole, and she turns her back against it, and slides down, she does a lot of other dances until finally her time was up, she picked up all the money they threw at her, and goes backstage

She finally game back with her purple dress, and she heads towards me "what did you think?" she asks with a grin, I smirk " you were hot" I say, and I step closer to her " really?" she asks as she steps closer, fluttering her eyelashes " Yes you were" I say " Show me" she says as she closes the space between us, and kisses me, im in shock, but quickly deepen the kiss, she puts her arms around my neck, and I pull her waist closer to me, I lick her lips and she opens her mouth to grant entrance for my tong, she moans, then suddenly she pulls away, and slaps my face,"don't ever do that again" she says and runs off

What the hell did I do?

 **Okay just to confirm today is Thursday, because its 10:00 am**

 **But anyway next chapter will be in Clary's POV**

 **I hope you enjoyed**

 **Reviews pretty please ?**

 **Kisses** **J**


End file.
